The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum, botanically known as Sedum hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Diamond Edge’. The new cultivar originated as a naturally occurring mutation in the Sedum plant ‘Matrona’ (unpatented) found in 2001 in a nursery in Zwaanshoek, The Netherlands. Sedum ‘Matrona’ is a hybrid between S. spectabile and S. telephium ‘Atropurpureum’.
The new cultivar was created in 2001 in Zwaanshoek, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Zwaanshoek, The Netherlands over a four-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for with the European Union on Apr. 3, 2006.